One Last Time
by gypsyrin
Summary: *Based on a dream I had the other night. I took the base of it and created this story!* 'She looked beautiful, a bit older, of course, but still beautiful and full of life.' It's been a few years since the effects of Doomsday and the Doctor finds himself staring at the one person he was sure he would never see again.


**A/N - I do not own Doctor Who or the characters involved. Though Time Lord knows I would LOVE to own the 10th Doctor... Humina... Anyways... I would like to give a shout to to my friend Marie for giving me the courage to post this story... Hope I did alright by the whovians out there!**

* * *

She looked beautiful, a bit older, of course, but still beautiful and full of life.

There was no way he would be able to get close enough to hear what she was saying without her noticing him, and his rational mind-and heart - knew that it would be best for the both of them if she didn't know he had ever been there. Though a rather large part of himself wished, and longed for her to see him. He had thought about this so many times before, on those rare silent nights when he wasn't gallivanting off across space and time saving this planet or helping that person. He would find her, most likely with a new lad and maybe a family of her own by this point, and they would lock eyes. He would give her that same old smirk of his and she would flash her that smile that he loved to see. The one that lit up her whole face, eyes scrunched and so much life and love would pour through until he couldn't take the space between them. He would walk towards her and she would all but run into him, her arms flung around his neck, her breath on his neck. He would tell her those words she longed to hear him say, even though she knew how he felt. Just like he knew how she had felt about him.

Someone bumps his arm and causes The Doctor to snap out of his dream world

"Sorry mate! I didn't see ya there!" their voice is full laughter as they run by, pushing through the small crowd that had gathered around the happy couple.

"That's alright! What's happened?!" he calls after the man. It was too late though, Micky was already enveloping her in a hug. It looked as though he whispered something that she thought was a bit shocking and unsettling in her ear. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they locked on his.

Everything in The Doctro was telling him to walk away, do it now! It screamed in his hearts, in his mind in his soul. But his muscles would not let him. Just as it had happened in his dream he gave her that smirk, but the smile was not one he had expected. She managed to make her way through the crowd, with people clapping her on the back and wishing her congratulations as she passed. All but shrugging them off, she walked towards him.

Stopping a couple of feet in front of him, very careful to keep her distance, her beautiful brown eyes squinting as if she expected him to be some sort of mirage that would wave and simmer until he disappeared.

It was a few minutes before either of them said a word.

"How…." Rose spoke first, she was confused, he could see that.

"The Tardis I think. She takes me to places I need to be." Realizing what he said The Doctor looked around, eye brow quirked up as he thought a little about it. "Well, she figured I needed to be here… but why I don't know…" He did know. "How are you Rose? Alternate world treating you well"

Visibly shaken, Rose took a deep breath before raising her left hand "Just got engaged…." She sounded apologetic. He smiled as wide as he could, his voice came out a bit strained "That's great!" hurt clouded her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with something else. "Thanks… How are you Doctor?" The way she said that name, the way she said _Doctor _made both his hearts squeeze with the pain he was trying to keep at bay.

Again, he thought a bit about it before he spoke with a shrug – "Oh you know. Running, saving worlds, helping people and aliens a like, did I mention lots of running?" she laughed at that. That sound. So wonderful, so _fantastic_ as his previous self would have said. He never forgot how much fun they had had together and right now he wished so badly to take her away from this world and bring her home.

"I missed you." Rose was looking at her hands as she played with the newly placed engagement ring.

The Doctor eyed her; his gaze softening as she finally looked at him. A small smirk on his face he sighed "I miss you too Rose Tyler." Struggling to find the right words he ran his hand through his hair." I was selfish and I am sorry." Hand dropping for his head he placed them in his pockets, his eyes cast down to his shoes.

"I forgive you." Her voice was soft and quiet as she stepped closer to him, close enough to place her hands on his arms Rose ducked down to try and get him to look at her. It worked.

Theirs eyes met. He gave her that smirk that he always did and she returned it with her full-fledged Rose Tyler smile. It was cut a bit short though as tears welled up in her eyes.

Again "I'm sorry" spilled out of his mouth. She merely nodded and all he could think to do was pull her into a hug.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist as he pulled her as close as he could get. He stroked her hair to calm her down and whispered his apology over and over.

A familiar call rang through his body, through every cell of his being. "No, no no no…. Not now. Please not NOW!" Rose pulled back as he cried out the last word. It was desperate, it was a plea. "What?" she was alarmed and she had every right to be "Doctor? What is it?" He didn't respond, just stepped backwards. "Doctor? Doctor!" her hands reached out to him, he grasped one. "I guess she burned up a sun… Sneaky girl she is." Both knew what this meant. "Please…. I still love you!" she burst out as tears streamed down her face.

"Rose… I'm sorry… I –"But she faded away, along with the other world.


End file.
